


Google Templars

by Merilindir



Series: Assassin's Creed Bits [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, one (1) swear word, things that make you go hmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilindir/pseuds/Merilindir
Summary: Desmond notices what could be an alarming sign of how much power Abstergo and the Templars might have.
Series: Assassin's Creed Bits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Google Templars

“Hey,” Desmond says, “You ever notice how the Google Drive icon looks a bit like the Abstergo logo?”

There's silence, and Desmond looks over his shoulder to see Shaun, who was rolling his eyes, and Rebecca, whose eyes were wide.

“Don’t fuck with me like that, man,” she says. 

“I’m just saying, if anyone’s got Templars in it, I'd guess Google,” Desmond replies before shrugging and going back to his email. 

With all they’ve got going on, Desmond expects that to be the end of the discussion. It was just a bit of fun to help lighten the tension they were all feeling. 

“So!” Shaun announces, “I can tell you with reasonable certainty that Templars are not, in fact, behind Google Docs. While there _are_ suspected Templars in the company, nothing points to any Templar activity behind the scenes. For once, we have an actual coincidence on our hands.” Triumphantly, Shaun walks away and goes back to his station. 

“When did he have time for this?” Desmond mouths at Rebecca, who only shakes her head with her lips firmly pressed together to hold in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do almost all my writing in Docs/Drive, lol.
> 
> If you never hear from me again it's because the Templars got me.


End file.
